Ichika Red and White
by junejuly305
Summary: What if Ichika was the white knight that saved Tokyo and was the red dragon that protected the second Mondo Grosso. Includes other elements from other series such as Sacred Gears and ghosts like from Danny Phantom. Fourth installment of Curse of the Juggernaut series.
1. Chapter 1

Ichika the red dragon and white knight.

Ten years ago.

" _All right Ikkun it is time for a test run."_ A voice said to the 5-year-old boy who had put breast implants on his chest to protect his identity.

"All right time to test! Go Vanishing Dragon IS!" The boy activated the IS. All of a sudden he was surrounded by a white light. He turned into a mechanical knight with a white blade with a blue jewel. It also had blue wings. (The white knight but with blue wings.)

At that time there were over 200 missiles shot at Japan scaring the people. All of a sudden a white knight appeared to face the missiles. { **DIVIDE, DIVIDE DIVIDE, DIVIDE** } The mech said while facing the rockets. The missiles begun shrink to the point that he could take them all out with one swing, The robot took out all of the missiles and disappeared. Marking the world aware of The White Knight incident.

3 years later

After the first IS protected the nation of Japan from the attack the nations started developing their own IS training and last year they held the first Mando Grosso. There was one thing about the IS was that women could piolet the IS and women took charge of everything. Even in elementary schools' girls begun to pick on boys and our hero is being bullied too.

"Hey girls look at the looser with no parents. He is so worthless he makes his sister do everything." A girl said.

"What a pathetic person." Another girl said.

Little did they know that he going to have a big play in major events after school. For that day had been the day that the finals for the second Mondo Grosso and his sister was in it. The young boy was racing home to go watch the fight as he got home he noticed his house was surrounded by a bunch of armed men.

He used the phone that Tabnee and him used when they were testing the IS cores that he had seemed to born with for some reason. "Hey Tabnee. There are some strange men around my house. Do you know of anything?"

"Well Ikkun I suggest using core .5 this time to make sure that no one knows that it is you if they found out about core 0." Tabnee said. See core 0 was a dragon named Albion and core .5 was a dragon named Ddraig. It wasn't until he and Tabnee began to experiment with the IS that he was able to communicate to them. Ichika never told Tabnee about the souls being different beings but different forms.

"Alright tell sis no matter what happens to me to fight the end." Ichika said hanging up the phone. He approached his house pretending he didn't see them.

As he went inside he listened to the guys outside. "Hey Phantom Task. The boy had returned home. How do you wish for us to proceed?" The man asked on the phone. "Ok while you are attacking the stadium we take the boy." The man confirmed. Once Ichika heard that they were going to attack the stadium he went into his room and jumped out to his unext door neighbor's house. The men outside saw Ichika jump and went into the house to follow him. Little did they know that was just an illusion. The real one hid inside of his closet.

Once the men were gone Ichika ran to his workshop nearby and equipped a Red Knight armor that had red wings with green jewels in it. He once again put on his fake implants and flew off to the stadium.

Meanwhile with Chifuyu.

"What do you mean my brother has been kidnapped!" Chifuyu screamed at the monitor.

"We have your brother and we will keep him unless you come find him." The voice said flatly.

"This match isn't worth my brother's life." She thought aloud. It was then that her phone went off.

"Hey Chi-chan. Ikkun called me and told me to let you know that it is all right." The caller said.

"When did he get a phone Tabnee? And how does he have your phone number and not mine." Chifuyu asked angrily.

"Well I got to go. I have to move due to my super-duper smarts and they are afraid of it falling in the wrong hands." Tabnee said playfully before hanging up.

Meanwhile

Ichika flew in his red dragon IS to the arena. His older sister was winning her fight and she was wining. A group of 6 IS units that were gray and had the same symbol the men that attacked him were wearing.

"So you are with Phantom task?" Ichika asked using a voice modulator to make his voice high pitched. His fake chest juggled as if it is an intimidating.

The other girls laughed before attacking. They started slashing and slicing at him. However, they couldn't land one hit. After a while **[BOOST]** came from the red dragon. "Go Ascalon." Ichika said and a red sword was in his IS's hands. **[TRANSFER]** the IS jewels glowed as the sword grew brighter.

By this time the fight was over and people begun to notice the terrorists and were watching the battle unfolding. It was time to go on the offensive. Ichika started slashing back with a barrage of attacks completely dominating the others.

It took 10 mins for the attack to be done and the attackers IS being disarmed and being knocked out to be put into custody. Ichika left and disappeared back to the factory where he did his experiments by himself or with Tabnee if she was nearby. Ichika called Tabnee after deactivating Ddraig.

"Hey Tabnee. Core .5 works well with me. It included a sword named Ascalon while Core 0 has an ability called dragon wings." Ichika said.

"Sucessful. I will have to wait till we haing out. Chi-chan was so mad when she found out I had your number much less that you talked to me." Tabnee said sadly.

"Don't worry Tabnee we will see each other again." Ichika said.

"You know what you are right." Tabnee said cheering up.

"I'll see you." Ichika said.

"See you." Tabnee said before hanging up. Ichika called his sister. "Hey Chifuyu. How did you do?" Ichika asked.

"Ichika! What happened to you!" Chifuyu asked/screamed.

"Well thanks to Tabnee and mine latest inventions I was able to sneak away and went to a safe area." Ichika said telling a bit of the truth leaving out the part of him going into battle after.

"Wait you have been working with Tabnee?" Chifuyu asked. She didn't know her best friend was working with her younger brother.

"Yeah for the last few years. She helps me get smarter so I can be useful to you in the future." Ichika said happly about wanting to be useful to his last member of his family.

"Well I have bad news. I accepted an offer to teach in Germany. After this tortament caused you to get kidnapped I chose to give it up." Chifuyu said sadly as she told her brother the sad truth.

"That's alright sis we will be still together right?" Ichika asked hopefully. Chifuyu sighed.

"I am sorry. I can't take you with me because it is an IS camp so its girls only." Chifuyu said.

"Oh. Then I will be here waiting for your return." Ichika said trying to hold himself together. To him his only family member was leaving him for an undisclosed time, his friends at the shrine was moving and Tabnee will be out of contact. He will be all alone.

"Alright I will be home to pack before I leave tomorrow." Chifuyu said sadly as she loved her brother because she wanted to protect him from **'Them.'** He proved that he can take care of himself if they came.

7 years later Ichika POV

Me and Tabnee just shook the whole earth. Tabnee set up an IS at where I had my exams. Once it was there it was set to work when I got there without using Ddraig or Albion. By the way I have been training my body up. I can use Ddraig and Albion without the IS. I recently used something they called Balance Breaker. It is a smaller version of my IS but it is more powerful but it has less defense. I can feel getting the power but I also feel the pain I get causing some scaring on my body.

Anyways good news Chifuyu came home for the last week. Mostly to tell me how stupid of a stunt that I pulled and that I have to go to the IS academy now. After Chifuyu returned back from Germany she has been cold to me. We don't spend time together anymore and she hardly comes home. I understand that it might be because of work but I feel so alone.

Once Chifuyu left I couldn't fill the void that she left. He had Dan and Ran from his school as his friends and not that many girls messed with him when he told them Chifuyu left him. Although they did talk behind his back about how he was so worthless that his sister had just abandoned him.

Although she sent money when Ichika was able to work he put the money Chifuyu sent him put away so he could be able to prove that he was worth his sisters' time.

Yesterday she had given him a package.

Yesterday 3rd POV

"Here this is your uniform and your manual for the IS." Chifuyu said throwing a box at me as I was resting on the couch. "We leave tomorrow for the academy." She said as she left.

'She is probably going to go eat out again.' I thought thinking about how little my sister cares. 'maybe I am a burden to her. I am going to call Tabnee see if she is available to talk.' Ichika thought as he pulled out his special phone. "Hey Tabnee can you talk?" Ichika asked after the phone picked up.

"Hey-o Ikkun what's up? It's been a week since our prank on the world so how is my favorite boy doing?" Tabnee said.

"Hey Tab's do you think I am a burden? Chifuyu never stays home for long and she hasn't wanted to eat any of my cooking. Why does the only family I have left have to hate me?" Ichika asked.

What he didn't know was that Chifuyu left some paper work when she heard Ichika say this.

"I am strong and I am smart. I work hard, cook and clean this whole house and she never is home to really care. I feel like I should be worthy of some of her time. Maybe I should have let phantom task catch me all those years ago." Ichika said crying. His phone is hooked up to the TV so it is easier to hear and redundantly it is loud enough for our over hearer to hear.

"I think Chi-chan is just busy Ikkun. You have been doing your best this whole time. Don't forget you were the one who helped me even develop the IS. So the only reason she had a job is because you built it." Tabnee said.

This surprised Chifuyu. Her brother was one of the people on the team of developers? It didn't make sense. He was only 5 when the IS came out.

"It was thanks to you that we found out about how to properly use an IS core. How are Ddraig and Albion." Tabnee asked with a smile on her face.

"How? Never mind I don't want to know how you found out about them. They are both fine but they have been bothering me with thoughts about girls. For example, they are in the middle of a fight on what is better a woman's chest or her buttocks?" Ichika said shocking Chifuyu.

'Who are Ddraig and Albion? And what are they doing in my brother.' Chifuyu wondered.

"Thanks to my training I can unlock their armors that my IS transforms into and uses their dragon abilities with different upsides and downsides." Ichika said.

"I see. Have you told anyone about those two?" Tabnee asked.

"Are you crazy? Who in their right mind would believe that I have two dragons in side of me and that I can use those could use them in an IS as an IS core. Especially since girls are the only ones designed for the IS." Ichika said.

"How is the bullying been?" Tabnee asked.

"It was pretty high because of how Chifuyu never comes home. I don't know how people know that stuff. Ever since I used the IS which I do have to say worked pretty smoothly and worked really well for what we needed they started to care about me all of a sudden just because I am a male pilot and it's going to get worse once I go to the academy. They won't want me for me. They want me because of what I am. Brother of the great Chifuyu Orimura winner of the first 2 Mando Grosso and the only male IS not to mention he is the White knight and the Red dragon" Ichika said crying hard on the couch.

'Ichika gets bullied? Wait he is the White knight and the Red dragon? So that was him was fighting while I was fighting in the Mondo Grosso. He was stalling those terrorists back then also while being the white knight. Tabnee originally wanted me to do that but when I said I didn't want to they said they had someone else anyways.' Chifuyu thought.

"Well if it makes you feel better Houki is enrolled this year." Tabnee said getting Ichika to relax back again.

"So you want me to help patch things up with your sister?" Ichika said. "I'll give it a shot. I have to go to sleep for school tomorrow. Love ya." Ichika said leaving the phone in the living room. Once he went to bed Chifuyu came into the room.

She picked up the phone and called Tabnee. "Hey Tabnee it's me. It's time we had the talk." Chifuyu said connecting the phone to the TV.

"Oh hey Chi-chan how are you?" Tabnee said awkwardly not knowing how much she heard.

"Oh I'm wondering how many secrets about my brother you haven't told me like him being the White knight all the way to him getting bullied." Chifuyu said in her pissed off voice.

"Those secrets aren't mine to tell Chi-chan. If you were around more you would know a bit. Ichika and I have a bond that is why he can tell me those things. For his love for you is one-sided. Is that all or do you need me for more?" Tabnee asked after yawning. After hearing no response, she hung up.

Chifuyu was stunned but she decided to leave and sleep on it later, she grabbed what she left and went to her apartment.

Present day. Ichika POV

Today I woke up and made breakfast once I got done eating Chifuyu came in. "Come on Ichika. It's time for you to start school." Chifuyu said.

I was already in my uniform before she got here. We got in the car with two people in suits driving. 'Ddraig, Albion what do you guys think?' I asked my two partners.

{'Well I can say that I like your taste.'} Albion said.

['I agree; we have always been asleep when you thought about your taste'] Ddraig said confusing Ichika.

'What do you two mean?' I asked.

[{'Your sister'}] they answered at the same time. Ichika blushed at what they meant and dropped it. He looked at Chifuyu who was looking out the window. 'She looks tired. Work as a teacher must be tough.' I thought as I looked at her.

Chifuyu POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept thinking about my little brother. Have I really been that negligent to him that I barely know him? He was always ready for when I got home. Everything was done for me when I came home. Maybe him coming to this school will give me the chance to "reconnect" with my brother.

"We are almost there." I said to Ichika who was looking at me while blushing.

'Is he thinking naughty things about me?' I thought as I smiled. 'Wait why am I happy about that?' I thought.

"Anyways till we finish a room for you on campus you will be living in my room with me. My room has a bathroom that you will use since there isn't any men's bathroom on campus. Is that clear?" I ask sternly which makes Ichika stiffen up and salute. I find it kinda cute.

"Crystal." Ichika said. We left the car and got on the monorail and then unloaded Ichika's stuff in my room before class starts. I took Ichika to his homeroom and went to the staff meeting that is likely to tell the teachers how we are dealing with a male student.

Ichika POV

'Well it is time to go in.' I thought as I opened up the door and went to the seat labeled Ichika Orimura. All of the girls were staring at him. Well, life is going to get interesting from here on out.

Author note. Enjoy the test chapter? Let me know. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not. Just don't request a harem or harem members as I don't know yet with I plan on changing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichika the red dragon and white knight 2

Ichika POV

So class is starting and we are getting to my turn of introducing ourselves and I am coming up. "Ichika Orimura." The teacher said shyly looking at me.

I stood up and turned to the class. "I am Ichika Orimura. I like cooking, cleaning and inventing. I hope we can have a wonderful year together." I said bowing. The girls looked they wanted to scream in excitement when the door was open.

"Oh Ms. Orimura is your meeting done?" The teacher said.

"Yes it was a very simple meeting Ms. Yamada. It must be tough to leave you in charge of the class with your… personality." Chifuyu said very caring which surprised me. 'Maybe she is into women. After all what man could ever satisfy someone like her.' I thought sadly.

['You of course. Here I will give you a boost. BOOST BOOST TRANSFER'] Ddraig said boosting my aura and transferring it to my appearance. I look around me and see that all of my class mates including Ms. Yamada were panting with their tongues hanging out.

'My god Ddraig you turned them all to slobbering messes!' I shouted at my awake partner.

['What? You know Albion would have done something similar.'] Ddraig said in his defense.

"Ms. Orimura, I need to leave for a few minutes." I said walking up to her with my aura charming her.

"Yes. Just go. Now thanks to you everyone else is a mess." Chifuyu said coldly.

"I blame you Ddraig." I said leaving the room.

Switch POV to Chifuyu.

I just got back from the meeting about my brother. It's been decided that if Ichika need to leave he could so he can get back to his room to use the bathroom.

After greeting Maya I look back at the class and noticed Ichika's aura become more attractive. I looked all around to see everyone is turned to a slobbering mess.

"Ms. Orimura, I need to leave for a few minutes." Ichika said looking at me. 'I am barely able to resist him when he is like that but I have a class to run.' I thought as I straitened myself out.

"Yes. Just go. Now thanks to you everyone else is a mess." I said trying to keep calm. Ichika got up and as he left he seemed sad.

"I blame you Ddraig." Ichika said as he left the room. As soon as he did everyone was able to behave normally.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can oppose my attitude, but you have to listen to what I say. Roger that?" I said open to intimidate them. But there weren't any awkward cries like I expected, but loud shrieks.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?" I asked to a silent God.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Man I wish I didn't kick Ichika out. Well I better take charge of the class.

Meanwhile with Ichika

'Ddraig did you really have to do that?' I asked Ddraig.

['What and deny those lustful girls a glimpse that you are what they want without your title? I don't think so. Even your cold sister was barely being able to keep from drooling.'] Ddraig said to his partner.

'Really? You were messing with her feelings then. There is no reason that she could be having those fellings.' I thought sadly. The dragon just laughted.

['I doubt that. She is just awakening to how strong you are. She got caught up in her own little own world. Trust me all of my past users that have had their sisters in their own harem, because being able to use our dragon sacred gears morphs your DNA in a way that it would result in normal child with your sister.'] Ddraig said.

'Why didn't you tell me this sooner.' Ichika asked.

{'Albion wanted for you to get strong so you can use your strength to get your sister in your harem first before capturing her heart.'] Ddraig said. Ichika went outside to start his training. "Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" **[Balance Break!]** Ddraig said forming the red armor with green jewels with red wings to go with it. Ichika took a flight around the campus to find out where everything was. People did spot him but because of the armor they couldn't tell the gender. S

Some people saw the armor and recognized it as the Red dragon although it is different than they remember they saluted as I flew by. It felt pleasant to have his good works recognized. I landed on the rooftop of the dorm before deactivated.

A few people came to the roof looking to find the Red dragon but I told them that she left and flew off to the main land.

I went and made a box lunch for Chifuyu and myself and stored into a dimensional space as I felt Ddraig's boosting effect wear off. I went back down to class and heard Chifuyu announce the class rep.

"I'm back Orimura-sensei." I said as I went to take my seat.

"Now back to what I was saying who should be our class represenitive." Chifuyu asked.

"I say we have Ichika as our rep." one girl said.

"We have to let the guy get the spotlight and who knows maybe he is stronger than he looks." Another girl says. I smile at her words. Even though she is underestimating me she still hopes for me to get stronger.

"Then the candidate shall be Ichika Orimura. Is there anyone else? If so than he will be our rep without vote." Chifuyu said.

'I wouldn't mind as it would help me getting stronger so I don't mind as I looked around and saw my newest target. Houki Shinonono, Tabnee's sister. I will have to speak to her later.

"I refuse to this outrage." A blond hair bombshell said. "There is no way, I Cecilia Alcott could not deal with this disgrace." Ok now I am getting pissed off.

"Well at least I don't talk about myself in the first person." I said closing one of my eyes while looking back. The girl gets enraged.

"How dare you I am my countries representative that means that I am the elite. Does that not tell you how much better I am than you?" Cecilia said. Maybe it is time to brag a bit.

"Well I was on the founding team of the IS as I worked with Tabnee Shinonono. You could ask Chifuyu for that matter of fact. I could even use a coreless IS and still beat you." I said making the class grow."

"What? You didn't think as the developer I wouldn't be able to use my own invention?" I said making everyone blink including Houki I guess she didn't know.

"So is that a challenge. You probably don't even know how to use it efficiently." Cecilia said.

"Why don't we have a fight then? Winner becomes class rep." I said knowing she will already loose.

"Fine I agree! It's about time you learned your place." Cecilia said.

"It will take place next week will be just in time for your IS to arrive. Tabnee said and I quote I want nothing but the best for my Ikkun'. Jeez that girl is such a handful." Chifuyu said with a smile on her face.

"That will be fine." I said. I made a mental connection to Houki. 'Hey meet me at the roof top after class.' I told her. She visibly flinched but responded, 'How are you inside my head?' She replied. 'Magic.' I said cutting off the connection. She looked at me with a question mark but she didn't ask any questions.

Later on the rooftop 3rd person.

"So Ichika what did you want?" Houki asked.

"I wanted to tell you congratulations on winning the national kendo tournament. Your sister also sends her congrats." Ichika said.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" Houki asked.

"Well that is because someone didn't know how to pick up her phone now. All though if you want to." Ichika said pulling out his phone. "Yeah she wants to hear it from you." He hands Houki the phone.

"Hey Houki-chan. It's your big sister Tabnee. Look I don't have much time to catch up but as Ikkun has probably told you I am so proud to be your sister. Look I gotta run but I love you. Tata and I will be in touch real soon." Tabnee said hanging up the phone. Houki was smiling at what her sister said.

She handed Ichika the phone back. "Thanks Ichika I needed that." She said with a smile on her face.

"So we still friends?" Ichika asked getting Houki to laugh.

"Of course we are silly. I doubt anyone would want to help out with my sister." Houki said. "But why did you not tell me you were working with my sister?" She asked.

"Well me and Tabnee sat down as we looked at the end and I was able to help finish building the cores, using the first core and using the first IS." Ichika said. "Well I better get going and give Chifuyu her lunch."

"Wait why are you making her lunch?" Houki asked.

"She never tasted my cooking so I made her some." Ichika said. "I'll make you some tomorrow if you want."

"I will happily give it a chance." Houki said with a smile. "Will you train with me in return for your lunch?"

"Sure it will be just like the good old days." Ichika said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichika, The Red and White.

A/N So just a warning this chapter gets hot and steamy.

9 days later.

Ichika had spent the last nine days working with Ddraig and Albion to prepare for the new team mate that will be in the IS core. His sister just called him on his phone and told him his IS was done. He was with his childhood friend and roommate Houki.

"So Houki how are you?" Itcika said to his roommate as they left for the docking for the IS's to pick up his.

"I am going well. I wonder what core you will be using." Houki asked.

'Knowing Tabnee it probably was one of the cores I helped with.' Ichika thought as they opened the bay. Inside was Maya Yamada

"Ah Orimura-kun, your IS just got here. Say hello to the Ryutenchimari or the Dragon fighter." Ms. Yamada said.

Ichika stood into it and closed his eyes as he started the synchronization and he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Boobs are the best the way they jiggle makes for good comfort." One voice said.

"Butts are better. They fit with your body and are something that shows strength." The other voice said. Hearing the two voices the two dragons sighed in sadness.

"NOT AGAIN!" the two dragons shouted in agony. The two voices formed bodies one having white hair and the other being a brunette. Both looked in their teens.

"Hey Ddraig didn't expect to ever see you again. How was the third?" the brunette asked.

"He went very well. We departed on good terms. The second is still alive though." Ddraig said.

"So he must have removed his sacred gear safely then?" the brunette said.

"Yep. I think you guys should introduce yourselves." Ddraig said.

"Your right Ddraig, I am Vali, the previous user of Albion who is unnaturally quite." Vali said.

"And I am Issei Hyoudou I was the user of Ddraig three people ago, great seeing you by the way." Issei now said.

"Albion whats wrong?" Ddraig asked looking over at his old rival.

"Why did Vali have to get tainted with your perversion? And how are you ok with it Ddraig?" Albion asked sobbingly.

Ddraig just shrugged, "You get used to it after a while."

"I am Ichika Orimura, I am one of the designers of the IS. The IS is the machine that is powered and controlled by souls to work with the user. I designed it to contact with the souls in me or as you know them better as Albion and Ddraig." Ichika said.

"Let's talk later. I think we have some catching up to do." Issei said as Ichika's vision started to turn white.

Ichika POV

So, let me get this straight. Tabnee knew about Ddraig and Albion and got souls for the each of them that both had familiarity with them too much coincidence.

"Hello Orimura-kun. Will you please get in so we can start the sync process?" a voice said behind me. It was Ms. Yamada.

"Oh that is done already." I told her making the machine collapse into an armband. The armband was white with a red line through the center. I smiled looking at it.

"Wow how did you do that?" Ms. Yamada asked. I looked at her smiling.

"I have a special thing with spirits that I was born with. The IS core is basically a soul that works with the user to make things faster like human reaction speed and the controlling of the IS. I only needed to talk to it and see if it will work with me." I explained. "I did develop this you know."

Ms. Yamada looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "I forget that sometimes." She said knocking her head with her knuckle in a cutely fashion. I think I might have a thing for this teacher.

"Don't forget Ichika you have your fight is tomorrow." My sister said coldly leaving making me sad. Houki left with her and left me with Ms. Yamada. I collapsed in the nearby chair.

"Ugh why me?" I asked allowed forgetting about the teacher in the room. "I just don't want to be lonely anymore." I said as I slouched down on the chair.

 **Warning things here get hot and heavy. You have been warned.**

I felt a big chest slumped over my back and arms going around my neck as if comforting me. "It's ok. You don't have to be perfect. Chifuyu wants too much." The voice said. I looked behind me and saw it was Maya with her face on his shoulder. "You can be you without needing to impress her. I am there for you." She said put her lips on his and entranced me into accepting it.

I stuck my tongue against Maya's lips, begging for entrance. I spent a good while licking at her lips before she submitted and let me in her mouth. I as I explored her mouth, I tasted her saliva and enjoyed the flavor as our tongues started to fight for dominance.

I had begun to explore her insides and begun to pin her to the ground. We began to make out, she started to unbutton my jacket. I let her take control and after she took my jacket off and she pinned me down to the ground getting on top of me.

"Do you really want to do this?" I decided to ask her to try to snap her out of my Dragons aura that's likely causing her to lust for me like this.

"Yes. Ever since the first day I saw you I knew you were different from any other guy I met. I took the last few days to learn about you and you have a lot to offer. Even though you love your sister she is still cold to you. So, I am giving myself to you even though I know that there may be other girls in your love life too." Maya said taking off my belt buckle.

"Alright then. I will do as you wish." I said letting my draconian side come out. As she took off my pants I moved her so that we had our faces in the others crotch. I took off her panties and started to lick her out, while boosting my tongue to give her more sensitivity.

While I did that, she took down my pants and she begun to suck me off. As we both continued in ecstasy we got faster and faster until we both came. We separated and she moved he face to mine.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Maya asked deeply. I simply nodded as she lowered herself onto me and got herself ready.

She then pierced herself on my penis and I began to see her blood leaking down. I put my lips on hers as I got us to make out trying to distract her from the pain that she must be feeling.

Aww she bit my tongue. I guess that is alright considering how she is making feel down south.

"It's alright to move now." Maya said. I nodded as I lifted her up, she is still in her yellow dress still, and put her against the wall. I began to thrust hard and deep into her.

"Ahhh yesssss that feelllls soooooo good." Maya said moaning as my thrusts became more fast and deep. I also began to play with her clitoris which earns me more of her moans and her vagina tightens up and tickles me the way I like it.

"Maya I am getting close." I said to her as she screamed that she was close too.

"Ichika I love you." Maya said loudly.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear before going at her mouth as we both came.

 **OK Its done now.**

We got dressed and stood up.

"So what does this make us?" I asked her. She just turned and smiled at me.

"Why we are lovers of course." She said. "Now make sure you win tomorrow and I might give you a little treat later." She said walking away swaying her hips.

"So I guess Ddraig and Albion will get what they want." Ichika said aloud as he left the room.

What Ichika didn't know about was the camera recording the scene and his sister getting herself off watching it.

* * *

End notes. So thats the chapter and next chapter the fight. Leave reviews on what you think about this and I'll see you later.


End file.
